


Sword Party

by Leela



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-05
Updated: 2012-09-05
Packaged: 2017-11-13 14:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leela/pseuds/Leela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No fucking way Adam isn't big enough to satisfy Tommy. No fucking way. No matter how much of a size queen Tommy is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sword Party

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lizibabes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizibabes/gifts).



> **Beta** : @aislinntlc
> 
>  **Disclaimer** : This is so not them. Just imaginary things happening to imaginary versions of possibly real people.
> 
>  **A/N** : Written for [this prompt left on the Adam Lambert anon kink meme](http://shadylately.livejournal.com/269.html?thread=35597#t35597) at [shadylately on livejournal](http://shadylately.livejournal.com/).

"It was so fucking sad, I almost laughed in the dude's face. Whipping it out like he was bringing some kind of fucking treat to the party." 

Tommy's voice drops lower, too quiet to hear more than sounds that didn't quite make words. Placing his feet on the floor carefully, Adam moves until he's as close to the door of the band's dressing room as he can get without opening it further.

"Seriously." Tommy laughs, an evil snicker that goes straight to Adam's dick. "He was so totally up on himself. Fucking told that ass he'd brought a knife to a sword fight." 

"God, I should have gone with you last night," Isaac says, laughing. "I swear, I would have paid to see you do that."

"Liar," Tommy says. "You were too busy with the Skype sex, dude. Sophie would never have forgiven us if you'd blown her off."

"Mmmm... blowing..." Isaac sighs. "I miss blowing. Her lips on my—"

"Oh fuck you. At least you got something last night. Swear to fuck, it should not be so difficult to find a guy who isn't stuffing his shit, you know?" Tommy makes a disgusted noise. "It's so fucking not worth dealing with the hassle if I can't, like, _feel_ him."

The sounds of Tommy and Isaac moving around have Adam backing up and around the corner. "Straight my ass," he murmurs as he watches Isaac walk down the hallway. "No one is that bendy."

Adam waits for a while, but Tommy doesn't leave the dressing room. He peers around the corner but the hallway is empty. Kicking off his boots and stripping off his socks, he carries them with him as he pads silently to the door. It's now almost, but not quite, closed.

"Fuck yeah." On the last word, Tommy's voice dissolves into a low groan that has Adam rubbing his palm over his dick. 

He's so damn fucking hard, and he hasn't even seen Tommy yet. Cupping his dick, he squeezes it lightly and almost moans himself at the feeling. No fucking way he isn't big enough to satisfy Tommy. No fucking way. No matter how much of a size queen Tommy is.

Adjusting himself, he goes inside and closes the door firmly behind him. A couple of steps is all it takes for him to see Tommy in the mirror. 

Tommy's sitting in a chair that's balanced on two legs. He's got his back to the door, his legs spread, and his feet up on the counter. Tommy's jeans and underwear are shoved down almost all the way off, hanging around one ankle. He's got his dick in one hand and his other hand is—

"Oh fuck." The words are out of Adam's mouth before he can stop them. 

Tommy's eyes flick upwards, and he stares at Adam in the mirror. A slow smirk curls his lips. Still looking at Adam, he shifts until Adam can clearly see the dildo in his ass. 

Adam licks his lips, swallows against the sudden dryness in his mouth, and adjusts his dick again. And again, when Tommy pulls the dildo out, holding it so Adam can see the size and the way the lube glistens in the light before he pushes it back into himself. Tommy's lashes flutter and his head goes back, exposing the line of his neck, and he releases another of those fucking groans.

In and out. Long slow thrusts. And every single one of them accompanied by sounds that draw Adam in, bring him closer, make him want Tommy that much more. He's so fucking hard by the time he's standing behind Tommy that he has to touch him. Crouching down, he slides his hands down Tommy's front. He pinches one of Tommy's nipples between a thumb and forefinger and wraps his other hand on top of Tommy's on the dildo. 

"Think you... unh..." Tommy pauses, sucking in a breath when Adam tweaks his nipple at the same time as he thrusts the dildo into him. 

"This thing enough for you, baby?" Adam twists the dildo. It's thick, he realizes, but he's bigger. 

Tommy bites his bottom lip, worrying it a little, and looks up at Adam through his eyelashes. "It's, like, more than most of the guys I've had."

Pushing the dildo in deep enough that his fingers touch the stretched edge of Tommy's hole, Adam takes a deep breath and says, "More like a sword than a knife?" 

When Tommy opens his mouth to reply, Adam pulls the dildo all the way out. Tommy's hand tightens briefly, resisting, but then he smirks again and says, "Yours better be as big as it feels, rubbing up against my ass on stage," before he lets go.

Adam drops the dildo and scoops Tommy up in his arms. Tommy flails for a moment, then he clutches at Adam's biceps, fingers digging in. Adam kicks the chair out of the way with one foot, swings around, and drops Tommy onto the counter. 

A flick of Tommy's foot gets rid of his jeans and underwear, and he's just sitting there, leaning back against the mirror, legs spread apart, wearing nothing but a long-sleeved t-shirt and socks. He should look ridiculous, but he's so fucking hot that he takes Adam's breath away. 

And then, teeth digging into his lower lip, Tommy raises one leg, rests his foot flat on the counter, and Adam can see his fucking hole. The redness where the dildo stretched it. The want that zaps through him is startling, almost makes him flinch.

"Show me," Tommy says, sliding a hand along his own dick, spreading precome over the head. "Or I'm, like, getting that fucking dildo back and doing it myself."

Moving slowly, Adam pops the buttons on his jeans one at a time. He spreads them open into a vee, displaying freckled skin and red curly hairs. 

Tommy beckons him closer, and Adam shuffles forward. 

The first touch of Tommy's fingers, still damp and sticky, is like an electric shock going straight to Adam's dick. Adam's breath hitches in his chest and he rolls his hips forward. Tommy's hand slides down, pushing between tight denim and bare skin to curve around Adam's dick.

The humming noise that comes out of Tommy when he squeezes Adam's dick is low and guttural, utterly filthy. Enough to have Adam shoving his jeans down, cursing under his breath at how goddamn fucking tight they are. But then he's free, and Tommy has both of his hands on Adam's dick. 

Callouses from playing guitar scratch lightly as Tommy drags his fingers lightly from the base of Adam's dick to the tip. Once, twice, three times, and then Adam has to do something. He crowds closer, pressing Tommy's hands and their dicks between their bodies. Fitting a hand to Tommy's throat, he tilts Tommy's head up, and kisses him. He sucks on Tommy's lower lip, worrying the dent from Tommy's teeth with his own, until Tommy opens up to him. 

Opens up, goes lax, fucking submits to him. Just like that. And it makes Adam want him even more.

"I'm going to fuck you," he murmurs into Tommy's mouth. "I'm going to drag your legs up around my waist, fuck my dick right into you. And you are going to feel it for days."

Tommy's answer is to bite at Adam's lips and to wriggle one hand out from between them. After a brief scrabble on the counter, he holds up a condom and some lube. His smile, the curve of his lips, the intensity in his eyes bring home to Adam just how much he wants Tommy.

He holds out two fingers, and Tommy coats them in lube. Then Adam reaches down and thrusts them into Tommy, fast and hard and deep enough to skate over Tommy's prostate.

Tommy's head hits the mirror, and his legs open wide for Adam. "More," he says, letting go of Adam's dick to hold onto the counter. He rotates his hips, grinding down on Adam's fingers. "Need more. I can barely fucking feel that."

"Don't worry. You'll feel this." Adam takes a half-step back and palms his dick. He slides his hand down the length, showing it off. He uses a nail to open the condom wrapper and slowly, with tiny shifts of his hips, unrolls the condom onto his dick. 

"Fucking tease," Tommy says, but the smile on his face, the light in his eyes, the way he drags his tongue over his lips, tells a different story. 

"Only if you want me to be."

In answer, Tommy slides down the counter, wraps his legs around Adam's hips, and digs a heel into Adam's lower back. He squeezes lube on his hand, takes hold of Adam's dick, and tugs him forward. Adam shuffles towards him, lets himself be moved. 

And when his dick is pressing against Tommy's hole, when Adam feels the give of muscle, the way it stretches around him, squeezes him, he growls and thrusts inside. It's so damn fucking good. So tight. So warm. So fucking much like home. He pauses for a moment, then draws almost all the way out and pushes back inside Tommy again. 

Again and again and again. 

Bottles and jars and shit rattle and roll and fall onto the floor. Tommy's back bangs into the mirror. Adam's thighs hit the edge of the counter hard enough to bruise. But it's so fucking perfect. 

Tommy takes everything Adam has to offer, stroke for stroke, filling the air with curses and sounds that curl down Adam's spine and drive him harder and faster, until his rhythm is barely a memory. Until Tommy's groaning his name, coming with his dick untouched, his ass clenching around Adam's dick and fucking dragging Adam's orgasm out of him. 

They stay there, like that, still connected, for long seconds. Adam's panting for breath, half-leaning on Tommy just to stay upright. When he can breathe, when he can think, he nuzzles into Tommy's neck and slides his lips up the sweat-salty skin and sucks a mark just behind Tommy's ear. Then he pushes himself upright, holding onto the condom as his softening dick slides out of Tommy.

He's tossing the condom into a trashcan when Tommy jumps off the counter and stumbles into him. 

"You'll do," Tommy says, grinning as he cups a hand around Adam's dick. "And next time, we're doing this on a bed. I want to feel your fucking weight, pressing me into a mattress, leaving bruises on my hipbones."

There's absolutely nothing Adam can say in response to that except yes.


End file.
